More Than Meets The Eye
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Is there more going on between Sandra and Gerry than constant flirting? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

"Gerry go check what's taking forensics so long please." Sandra asked him. The year was coming to an end and Sandra wanted to get this case done before the unit closed for Christmas.

"Brian, did you get anything useful from McKenzie's parents?"

"No, they didn't know anything other than what they'd told the original investigating team."

"For God sake, Jack cheer me up, please tell me you got something."

"I have actually. There's been another reported sighting."

"Great. When and where?" Sandra replied

"This morning around 6 o'clock at Dover ferry port."

"Okay, did he get on the ferry?"

"We don't know, he wasn't caught on any cameras and no one else has seen him since."

They had been investigating this case for at least a week now and they'd only just managed to get somewhere. 16 year old McKenzie and his 15 year old girl friend Phoebe went missing on the 21st September 2009, on the Christmas day of the same year Phoebe's body was found. It was assumed that McKenzie had met the same fate, but recently people had claimed to have seen him so UCOS had reopened the disappearance case and Phoebe's murder.

Soon enough Gerry came back to the office only to find just Sandra sitting there.

"Where are the other two?" Gerry questioned her.

"They've gone to Dover."

"Why?"

"There's been sightings off McKenzie at the ferry port so they've gone to see if anyone else remembers seeing him. Anyway did you find anything down at forensics?"

"Na, they say they've been busy and they've only just got round to re-examining all the evidence from our case."

"Great." Sandra replied sarcastically.

"So if they're gone and I doubt they'll be back until late tonight, how about we sneak off early and go back to mine?"

"Sounds great."

"Come on, let's go."

**Hope this is okay. Reviews welcome!**

**Beth xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up outside Sandra's.

"So what do you fancy doing tonight?" Gerry asked her.

"Well I was thinking I invite you in and get you to buy me a take away and then have an early night." Sandra replied in her serious tone.

"Are you joking?"

"Yes I was joking, I'm sure you know what my plans are although you can buy me a take away."

"I'm sure I can stretch to that."

"Great, are you coming in then?" Sandra asked as she got out the car, he gave her a look as if to say of course. He took her hand that wasn't trying to get the key into the lock and held it in his while he played with her hair with her other hand. "Gerry wait until we get inside, the neighbour's will be watching."

"And?" Gerry asked failing to see the problem.

"This is meant to be a secret!" Sandra growled at him but smiled as he toyed with her hair.

"And how many of these people do you actually know?" Gerry asked as they both stepped inside her house.

"None, but that isn't the point."

"What is the point then?" Sandra looked at him stuck for an answer, before smiling.

"The point is if you carry on then this stops." Sandra told them.

"Well I better stop it then and savour the moments no one's around." He whispered seductively.

"Yes you better." Sandra replied playfully. He leaned forward and kissed her, as he pushed her down on to the couch and kissed her more. She kissed him back for a while before lightly slapping his chest.

"What?" Gerry asked her.

"Not yet, dinner first."

"Okay well where's your pile of takeaway leaflets."

"In the cupboard left of the oven."

"You have an oven?!" Gerry asked in a mock surprise.

"Yes, I think your memory's going as you cooked me a meal in it a few months back. I can book you a doctor's appointment to get your Alzheimer's checked if you want."

"At least I'm remembering whose bed I'm supposed to be sleeping in."

"Yeah, your own." Sandra replied.

"Yes and quite a few times a week yours."

"Yes. Anyway hurry up with that take-away I'm hungry." So Gerry got up to go get the leaflets and then threw them down on Sandra's lap. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well if I'm paying then you can trawl through all of them to pick what we're having."

**Hope this is okay and that they're in character. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pizza." Sandra replied after looking through the leaflets for a while.

"What kind?" Gerry asked as he sat down next to her and rubbed her legs.

"Cheese, sausage, meatball and chicken."

"Okay, I'll order a large one; I know how much you eat." She got up and pulled him up next to her and dragged him to the mirror.

"Let's just remember I am smaller than you." Sandra replied as she laughed, Gerry pulled her into a hug. He loved her when she was like this, not in guv'nor mode. Well he loved her all the time, they'd been together a about a year now and still it was just between them, they thought it'd be easier that way.

"I love you." Gerry told her as he reached down and kissed her, she pulled him back to the sofa as both of them pulled back for air.

"I love you too Gerry. Now you know where the phone is, go order the pizza."

Gerry soon returned having ordered the pizza. "The pizza place is really busy, it could be an hour before we get our pizza."

"So we have an hour." Sandra said playfully, "What could we do in an hour?" she continued in a playful tone.

"Watch TV. I recorded something I thought you'd want to watch the other day when you were… well I can remember what you were doing!" It didn't even scare Sandra that he was so comfortable in her home, it had done the first few months they were together but now he spent so much time round hers, it was basically his home too.

"What is it?" Sandra asked curiously as she snuggled up into his side, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Some female comedian. She's hilarious."

After 50 minutes of both of them laughing their heads off the pizza finally arrived.

"Get the plates out babe!" Gerry called through as he shut the front door. So now they were both sat in the living room with the pizza box on the coffee table in front of them.

"They've only gone and given us the wrong one." Gerry moaned.

"It's fine look. You like bacon, pepperoni, beef and tandoori chicken."

"I suppose."

"You just like moaning Gerald."

"Well it's the only thing I can moan about now a days. I mean my life's perfect, I have the most gorgeous women by my side, not got money troubles and I'm still doing the job I love."

"Well I can change all three of them if you want."

"No I don't want you to. Anyway you wouldn't, you'd miss me at UCOS and you love me so you wouldn't."

"Try me Gerry." He leant across taking her empty plate out of her hands and laying it on the table before pushing her down on to the sofa and kissing her.

"Come on Gerry." Sandra replied breathlessly as she beckoned him to follow her up the stairs.

"I love you Gerry." Sandra told him as they lay in each others arms their breathing just about returning to normal.

"I love you too Sandra. Always have and always will."

She smiled. "Gerry I think we need to be more careful."

"Sandra, we couldn't be anymore careful."

"Gerry if any of the boys came over they'd straight away know we were together, lots of your stuff is downstairs and you answer the door and phone."

"Well do you want me to move my stuff and stop doing that?"

"No." she answered seriously.

"Women, never know what they want." Gerry retorted.

"I do, I want you."

"You have me."

**This is possibly the end, I haven't decided yet! Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Gerry had woken up early that morning as it was Sandra's birthday. He'd left her fast asleep once he'd managed to get her head off his chest and onto the pillow. He crept around quietly downstairs while he looked for the bags he hid, it was early and his brain wasn't really awake yet. The clock in the kitchen read 5:01 as he suddenly remembered where he'd hidden her presents, one of the empty cupboards in the kitchen, the place she was least likely to go into.

He'd just finished wrapping everything up and the breakfast he was making her was just about ready when he noticed it was just about 6 and the doorbell had gone. It was typical; he wanted to surprise Sandra with presents and breakfast in bed but no someone had to go ruin it. He pulled his dressing gown around him as he went to open the door. Behind the door appeared a familiar face. Jack.

"Gerry?" He asked questioningly.

"Erm come in." Gerry replied as Jack stepped in and walked over to the sofa where he sat down.

"You're with her aren't you?" Jack asked him.

"Yes. Why else would I be here at 6 in the morning? What are you doing here?"

"I always take her out for breakfast on her birthday but I see you have that covered. And if you dare ever hurt her, I'll make sure you aren't capable of being with another girl. She is the best you'll ever have Gerry, women don't come better than Sandra." Jack warned him as Sandra appeared at the bottom of the stairs but didn't say anything so neither one knew she was listening in.

"I won't mess it up Jack, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Every morning I wake up and wonder what the hell I ever did to get her. She's stunning, she's smart and no they don't come better than her. I won't mess this up, I love her Jack." This is when Sandra walked in and positioned herself on Gerry's lap.

"I love you too Gerry, and good morning Jack."

"How long?" Jack asked.

"Just over a year." Sandra replied, "And Jack, don't worry about me, he's not going to hurt me because he knows what will happen if he does." She looked down at Gerry and winked at him. "I love him. We didn't tell you because well it was easier and we wanted to make sure it was working out. But do you know what, it's been a year and it's working perfectly."

"I'm glad Sandra, I'll leave you two too it. Happy birthday Sandra, I think Gerry has breakfast sorted but before I forget here's your present." Jack handed her a little black wrapped parcel with gold ribbon around it.

"Thank you Jack, I'll see you at work on Monday."

Jack left leaving Sandra and Gerry to themselves.

"I'm sorry about that Sandra, he just turned up and I thought it would be the milkman so I opened it."

"It's fine Gerry, as I said I think it's about time we told people."  
"Good because this is forever."

"Did you really mean all you said to Jack?" Sandra laughed as she spoke.

"Yes you are breath takingly stunning Sandra and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else before."

"Good because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else too."

"Now back to bed madam, breakfast will be with you shortly and then you can open your birthday presents.

**Okay so I decided the last chapter wasn't the end and I'm going to carry on with this although updates may be slow. Basically this is dedicated to my best friend Ellie because I am trying to cheer her up and I thought a good dose of Sherry may do it! **

**Beth xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sandra, happy birthday to you." Gerry sang as he walked into their room with a tray carrying her breakfast and a bouquet of flowers.

"Gerry I don't usually do the whole birthday thing, it just reminds me that I'm getting older."

"Sandra it doesn't matter that you're getting older, you still look early 20s to me and you couldn't get any more perfect." Gerry went to sit on the bed and Sandra was a bit confused when he put down the tray and walked out of the room. She feared that was it, but it wasn't, Gerry came back in with a big bag containing lots of presents wrapped in a gold paper all wrapped with big ribbons around them.

"Gerry you didn't have to get me anything, just having you is enough."

"Well no I did have to do this, you deserve spoiling. You deserve the best and you will get it babe. Here open this one first." Gerry passed her the biggest parcel and told her to open it while breakfast cooled a little.

Inside the parcel was an ipad, which once unlocked had open the information of a holiday away in the Caribbean that he had planed for them.

"Gerry, I…I don't know what to say."

"Two weeks all inclusive at Rosewood Little Dix Bay in The British Virgin Isles, we have our on villa on the complex and you have full access to the spa."

"How much did you spend on that? It must have cost a fortune."

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out, but you deserve it. Now open your other presents." The other presents were to be expected as there was jewellery, perfume, shoes, handbags and clothes.

"Gerry I love it all and I love you too." She told him as she kissed him. "But this must have cost a fortune."

"Stop worrying about how much I spent, you deserve every penny I spent on you and more. Anyway I had quite a bit saved up. Now eat your breakfast and get packing, the plane leaves at 9 tomorrow morning."

"Well that's not much warning."

"Well I didn't want you going to buy more clothes that you won't ever wear again."

"Oh don't worry you still left me time but I'd rather spend the day in bed."

"As long as you pack at some point."

**Short chapter but I'm really busy at the moment I've not been well and I've just got a new puppy so things have been manic. Anyway more to come soon when they go on holiday.**

**Beth xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Work after a luxury holiday, do we have to?" Gerry asked.  
"Yes Gerry we do. Stick to the story though we can't have anyone else finding out about us." Sandra told him.  
"You went on holiday to use up some of your annual leave and I had to go to a special rehab for older people to try to quit smoking."  
"One of my better cover stories I think." She replied although she couldn't hide the giggles in.  
"Yeah well what are they going to say when I still have to go for a fag."  
"The point was it means you now have to give up."  
"I must have known you had a hidden agenda."  
"Oh you know me so well. Now get in the car and off to work, I'll follow you in."  
She wandered back up to her room, her birthday holiday with Gerry had been perfect but now it was back to reality, back to pretending that nothing was going on. Pretending that they weren't together, that they didn't love each other.

"Morning." Sandra called as she walked in the office.  
"How was the holiday?" Brian asked her.  
"It was great thanks, really relaxing."  
"That's good, Gerry's been telling us all about this smoking retreat place."  
"Oh yeah, has it worked Gerry?"  
"So far so good but we'll have to wait and see what stresses work brings and arguments seeing a you seem to love them!" Gerry told her as she walked into her office. She couldn't help but groan at the pile of paperwork that had wound its way onto her desk. This is what she got for enjoying herself, for relaxing. She'd barely even see Gerry if this amount of work kept up.  
"Don't think I can do dinner tonight babe, I have a massive pile of work on my desk xx" she text him and watched his expression as he read the text through the office window.

"What's all this?!" Gerry asked as he walked through to her office after claiming he had a question regarding expenses.  
"Ask them out there, well Jack really. He was left in charge and he knows about us and that I needed more time out of the office."  
"Well if you won't come to dinner then dinner will come to you."

For Jen as she needs cheering up and well this was the story she was moaning at me about the other night. I wasn't going to finish this story but Jen wants me to so here we go!

Beth x


	7. Chapter 7

"One vindaloo for you and a fish and chips for me." Gerry said as he lay down the take away dishes on her desk and closed her office door.

"I thought you were getting a posh dinner." Sandra replied as she picked up a naan bread from and opened the curry tub.

"Yeah but I couldn't be bothered to cook and well I drove past the fish and chip shop and thought you'd want a curry so drove to the other side of town to pick you up a curry."

"Well thank you, but do you know what'd be most helpful?"

"Are you never happy?" Gerry moaned sarcastically.

"Apparently not but helping me with this paperwork would be helpful and then we can get home quicker."

"Why the hell could Brian and Jack not do it?! You never even had a go at them."

"I'm tired Gerry, we only got back from holiday last night and I don't feel particularly well."  
"Aww baby, leave the work and lets go home, you'll feel more refreshed and then you can shout at the others tomorrow and shove the paper work on their desks."

"No Gerry, it needs done. Strickland needs it by 3 tomorrow." She groaned but as Gerry kissed her she couldn't refuse, she needed to get home, she needed the rest."

"Gerry, I can't! I have work to do." Sandra cried in the middle of her sleep, she was on a conference in Liverpool with the rest of her team. Unfortunately though the twin room she was sharing was with Gerry, she'd made a big fuss about it claiming she'd rather share a room with a monkey or even a caterpillar.

"Sandra? Are you okay?" Gerry asked as he crawled out of bed and over to hers, he hadn't been able to sleep and had been tossing and turning.

"Uh Gerry what do you want?! It's the middle of the night."

"You were dreaming I think, you said my name." Gerry told her.

"You're mad in the head Gerry, of course I never said your name." she told him but the colour of her face contradicted her words. He would have given as good as he'd got had it not been the middle of the night.

"Truth now Sandra, I know you did it was clear as hell." Now she was faced with a dilemma, does she tell him the truth and well a brief overview of her perfect dream or just dismiss it and claim he's mad as she usually did."

"Fine, you were annoying the hell out of me in my dream just like you do in reality."

"Really because it wasn't really the kind of tone you use with me it was the kind of tone you'd use when your whiney." He leaned into her as he sat on her bed and kissed her.

"See that kiss told me everything I need to know, you were dreaming about me and it wasn't the first time either. Am I right?"

"Yes." She told him as she finally gave up the only secret she kept from him.


End file.
